The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ×Cupressocyparis leylandii, commonly known as Leyland Cypress. This plant is grown for use in the landscape as a specimen tree or hedge. The new cultivar is known botanically as ×Cupressocyparis leylandii and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘RECO’.
‘RECO’ arose and was selected in 2001 by the inventor at the inventor's nursery in Waddinxveen, The Netherlands as naturally occurring single dwarf ×Cupressocyparis leylandii ‘2001’ (not patented).
The new variety ‘RECO’ is a shrub characterized by its slow growth and dwarf size. ‘RECO’ has a conical upright form that at 6 or 7 years is approximately 1.5 meters in height.
The closest known comparison plant known to the breeder is the parent plant ×Cupressocyparis leylandii ‘2001’. The parent plant is typical of the species and grows rapidly to heights of nearly 70 m if not pruned. Unlike its parent, ‘RECO’ grows at a slower rate and after 6 or 7 years has not exceeded 1.5 m in height while maintaining the positive characteristics of denseness and attractive fragrance.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘RECO’ was conducted by the inventor in 2001 using softwood cuttings. The inventor has since determined that ‘RECO’ reproduces true to type in all successive generations of asexual reproduction.
An application for a grant of European Plant Breeders Rights for ‘RECO’ has been filed as application number 2004/2428 on May 27, 2005. The application is pending at the European Plant Breeder Rights Office. The inventor released his first plants to the public in March 2007.